Present endeavors to create applications for operation on metadata associated with audio/visual works suffers from the drawback that only certain audio/visual works can have each application applied thereto, in part because there must be an agreement between the application provider and the metadata provider as to the terminology used in the metadata to allow for operation by the application.
Thus, there exists a need for a video engine interoperable with a common nomenclature across all applications and audio/visual works, thereby allowing for standardized interaction between any application and any audio/visual work.